


【汪咕哒】心悦君兮君不知

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【汪咕哒】心悦君兮君不知

【咕哒子x库丘林】心悦君兮君不知

 

一开始，仅仅是向往而已。

 

到底是怎么发展到这个地步的呢？她茫然的想着。

 

橘红色的头发散落在柔软的鹅黄色床单上，男人坚硬的手臂代替了枕头，他的另一只手很强硬的按住了她的手，他蓝色的长发滑下来，像道道绳索一样虚虚缠绕着身下少女。迦勒底唯一的御主正在和自己崇拜的从者进行名为补魔实际更像是掠夺的亲吻。

 

感觉到御主回应的漫不经心，库丘林支起身子，略略不满的盯着她端详起来，“怎么？小姑娘今天太累了？还是不舒服？”

 

虽然思维的确发散了一下，不过被当面指出还是让少女窘迫起来，“呃……也……也没有……”，一旦停止接吻，她总是马上开始害羞。眼下也是一样，弥漫着水雾一般明亮的双眼闪烁的左看右看就是不去和他对视，下巴立刻向脖子靠拢，整个人就像受惊的小动物一样惹人怜爱。

 

……也让人不禁想欺负揉弄一下。

 

库丘林松开她的手，转而挑起她的下巴，“哦？那今天的'补魔'让御主满意了吗？”手指轻轻挠着她下巴上的软肉，他挑逗一样的加了一句，“要不要继续？”

 

成熟男人的半裸胸膛和荷尔蒙诱惑的她的脸爆红，他红色的双眼虽然是挑逗的，但也的确犀利冷静，就好像能看穿她那点小心思一样。亲吻，拥抱，从不介意牵手和私下相处，言语之间不乏暧昧，不过……她心里微微刺痛一下，直到这个地步仍然莫名其妙的关系总会在她欢呼雀跃的心上浇一盆冷水。

 

你又算是什么呢？心底有一缕声音不断盘桓，他之所以这么做，只是因为你是他的御主，而你又表现得那么需要安慰。

 

所以她伸出手去，推开了枪兵。

 

或许很难想象，嘴炮不断活力四射没心没肺的迦勒底御主居然会被压力压垮。不过这切实发生了。某一天深夜，实际上压根不需要睡眠的库丘林感觉门外似乎有什么动静，他推门出去，看到的是几米开外的地上团成一个小团子的御主小姑娘。

 

拎进来，放床上，摸摸头。库丘林在心里嘲笑着自己明明动机不纯，却还是做出一副关心她的好前辈好从者的模样。

“lancer，实际上我很害怕……”小姑娘黯然垂下双眼，“马修和医生还有达芬奇亲从一开始就陪在我身边，我……我真的很害怕……如果我输了的话，他们会……”

 

库丘林静静听着，安慰一样的握紧了她的手，对于他的沉默，疲惫的御主感到了些许安慰。

 

她的心里也跟着萌生绝望，越是汲取他的体温，就越能感受到两个人距离的遥远。他坚强，冷酷，有种邪气的吸引力，实力强大，目标明确。大概现在他心里并不会理解一个小姑娘的抱怨，只是出于礼貌陪着她而已。

 

“不，你明明知道的，”她对自己说道，“在所有从者中，为什么选择向库丘林先生倾诉的原因，你不是早就知道了吗？”

 

“因为你喜欢他。你深深的被他吸引着。”

 

所以现在，少女一边茫然的倾诉着内心的恐惧纠结，一边又觉得自己做错了。

 

像每一个强者一样，也许库丘林认同脆弱的存在，也曾经脆弱迷茫过，但是他绝不会理解软弱。迦勒底的每一个英灵在生前无不经历了常人所不能经历的苦痛磨难，失去破灭。

 

这么想，她的痛苦简直就是小儿科的抱怨，难怪得不到回应。她颤抖着，放松了被他握住的手指。

 

她若是知道眼前人所想，只怕会惊讶的跳起来。

 

一直以来，御主都是迦勒底的小太阳。召唤过来的从者大都具有极强的个性，换言之就是唯我独尊而目中无人的问题英灵，少数的几个看起来人畜无害实际上也是难啃的石头。小姑娘大概从来没意识到自己的魅力有多大，能让这样一群英灵一起为了同一件事情努力，就好像什么难题在她的笑容照耀下都不是问题。

 

她的从者们都很认真的爱着她，想要保护她（虽然个别人方式可能有问题）。

 

不……除了御主这个身份，她大概也意识不到自己作为【女性】 到底有多大魅力。她的柔软，她的脆弱，她的秀发，她的香气。

 

重要的是，此刻她正坐在自己的房间里，自己的床上。库丘林居然觉得自己一阵紧张。

 

等到他发觉沉默已经太久的时候，她已经把手松开了。小姑娘吸了吸鼻子，再抬头的时候，又是带着笑容的，“啊啊，大半夜的让库丘林先生听这些话，对不起啊，我还是太不成熟了。”

听着她说着“我还是会努力当一个好御主的啦，不总是依靠lancer……” 他终于忍不住把这个小姑娘揽进了怀里。

 

说不上什么味道，但是让人很安心。他的胸膛很坚实，很宽阔，很安全。她被紧紧抱着，听到的话语带着嗡嗡的颤抖和温度，就仿佛是直接听到了他的心音。

 

“你还是个活的小姑娘呢，”她暗中喜欢的枪兵先生如是说，“别用一群死人的标准要求自己。”

 

“听到了吗？就算曾经杰出，但终究已经是死人了。”

 

“小姑娘，你只要做自己就好了。你做不到的部分，我……”他犹豫了一下，“我们会为你补上。”

 

结束拥抱再看清楚灯光下小姑娘的一瞬间，库丘林体会到了什么叫做理智的哀嚎。在红红的脸颊，后知后觉感受到的温度和柔软度，她的表情……一切的一切都在对他说着“上啊！不上干什么！”的情况下，本能先一步行动了。

 

还是个小豆丁时，库丘林就对男女之事很熟悉了，此刻也是一样。他环住小姑娘幼细的肩膀，欺近上前，占据了她错愕的眼瞳。

 

第一个错误的吻开始了。

 

库丘林自然的撬开她的双唇，勾住了那条小舌头，她惊讶错愕的神色是最好的催情剂，让他怜爱之余萌生了微妙的恶质想法。

 

想不到吗？就算已经死亡，就算成为了英灵，但以成年状态被召唤的我，仍然怀有爱欲。

 

或许是惊讶，小姑娘弹动了几下，似乎也一直想要说些什么，不过在这个狂乱的吻之下，那话语更像是呜咽。她的小手推拒着他，所以很快的，他彻底把她压到了床上，强硬地无视了她的抗拒。

 

对于御主来说，这是意料之外的男人的进攻，而不是她想要的被喜欢的人安慰。其实她自己也说不清自己想要什么。虽然去特异点修复人理的时候，她一直偷偷看着库丘林先生征战四方，但是不知道为什么，她心里总是认为，他是成熟自持的。

 

而此刻，她被压在床上，库丘林的身体巧妙的挤着她，让她不能用力。陌生的感觉很快就涌上来了，先头的沮丧和哭泣已经耗费了大部分的体力，抽抽搭搭到疲惫的少女实际上从另一放面来说简直敏感到让库丘林感到惊喜。

 

离得很近，互相分享鼻息，她清澈眼瞳弥漫上了带有色欲气息的水雾，这是库丘林很熟悉的景色。她也不再表达抗拒，整个人乖乖的，又显得很茫然的，被动接受着这个吻带来的感觉。

 

但他此刻并不开心。

 

他曾经路过所谓女孩子的茶话会，听到御主小姑娘和马修讨论一个人，或者说，小姑娘表达了对那个人的向往。

 

“嗯，他又温柔，又强大。”小姑娘说话的语气，是他从来没有听到过的，“光是想到把他召唤来了迦勒底，我就很开心啦～”

 

那么，那个又温柔又强大的人到底是谁呢？能让她用那种语气描述的人，知不知道这个可爱的小姑娘喜欢你？

 

他的神智分裂成两个，一个沉浸在越发色情的吻里面，懒洋洋的调弄着御主可爱的反应，另一个则是冷淡的剖析，小姑娘只是很信任你，加上毫无防备，她喜欢的另有其人。

 

这就是魂飞天外的感觉？他卷舔着她的舌头，嘴里就像多了一条灵活刁钻的蛇，游走到任何一个地方，都会带起直达灵魂的战栗和快意。

 

太多了，也太陌生了。她想要拒绝，发出的却是让自己更加羞耻的软绵绵呻吟，又想用舌头把作恶的蛇推出口去，刚一沾上就被强迫着共舞。

随着他每一次勾动，都会有某种无法忍耐的酸软涌遍全身。

 

吻结束了，双唇红肿，表情诱人，喘息微微的御主一时没有反应过来，冲库丘林递出了问询的神色。

 

“喂喂，饶了我吧，小姑娘”，库丘林先生表现出已经从情欲中抽身的样子，他笑着调侃道，“你再这么看着我，我就要忍不住了哦。”

 

迟钝的反应过来他在说什么，少女手忙脚乱的跳下了床试图逃跑。哪知脚一沾地，腿就仿佛不听使唤的一绊。

 

啊啊，刚才腿软了，居然不是错觉，被他一把拦腰抄起来的御主莫名其妙的放空想着，被亲到腿软原来真的存在啊。

 

一路放空着被lancer整理好头发，打理好衣服，出门之前，少女听到她暗恋的枪兵如是说。

 

“嘛，小姑娘你不用在意太多，”他勾起笑，神色似乎有些惫懒冷淡，相对于心中仍然小鹿乱撞的她，似乎太冷静也太不在意刚才的事情了，“如果还需要安慰的话——”他有意在安慰两字上加重语气，“我随时欢迎。”

 

咔嗒，门关上了。门两侧的人各有心事。

 

【她/他到底……是怎么想的呢？】

                               

                 ————手动分割线————

 

错误不断持续着，欲望和挣扎不断不断地向下拖拽着少女。过去一直存在于眼前的坚定的方向，现在也变得模糊不清。

 

表面上还是模范从者御主的关系，暗地里以补魔为借口的吻和拥抱，在无法被人察觉到的情况下持续着。实际上，她越来越在意两个人的关系。

 

对于某个一丢丢大就和漂亮小姐姐春风数度的枪兵来说，这个问题似乎不算是什么大问题，起码不应该排列在为迦勒底尽职尽责之前，更何况，这两件事并不冲突，不如说是相辅相成。今天第十次想到御主，枪兵苦恼地抓了抓头发，今天也要提出补魔吗？

 

然而对于情窦初开的御主小姑娘来说……这个问题虽然也排在第二位，却隐隐有越位的趋势。她无法不在意，虽然无数次努力说服自己“他那么帅身材好技巧棒我也不吃亏啊不吃亏”，但是看到小说和电影里面关于爱情的描写，她又总是无法抑制内心的向往和刺痛。

 

她的思路越发跑偏，书上写着的库丘林曾经的感情……上一次在特异点，他趁着其他人不注意时候的吻……森林里自己磕绊之后干脆背着自己走路的他……

 

或许他是喜欢自己的吧？御主觉醒的少女心暗自窃喜。不过理智很快敲醒了她，作为从者，他会照顾还是人类的御主，这理所当然，而作为情人，他适当满足他的欲望，也无可厚非。

 

唉……说到底，他到底是怎么看待【我】的呢？少女漫不经心的搅拌着红茶，往嘴里塞了一块根本尝不出来味道的点心。

 

马修看着前辈在今天下午又一次托着下巴叹气，不由得担心起来，“前辈？前辈——”推了推少女的肩膀才让她惊醒一般的回神，马修犹豫了一下，问道：“前辈最近是不是有什么心事呢？总觉得一直在意着什么事一样……”

 

“哈哈，啊哈哈。”少女抓住自己的单侧马尾绕着圈圈，“也没有啦，就是最近嗯，”她结结巴巴的找了一个借口，“最近看了个小说，对里面的情节有些在意啦……”

 

“马修你觉得，什么情况下，不是情侣的人才会接吻呢？”

 

马修疑惑的看着少女，现在她的脸看起来几乎和她的头发一样红，“啊哈哈哈也不是啦，就是说亲了之后有可能顺理成章成为情侣吗——我这么想——呃呃就是很亲密之后不表示点什么总是怪怪的吧，马修你能懂吧！”

 

从小在迦勒底长大的拟似从者根据自己单薄的常识回忆了一下，不确定的说道：“嗯……那可能并不是很认真……？”看了前辈瞬间垮下去的小脸，她赶紧补充，“不过也有可能是不确定对方的心意嘛，比较胆怯之类的。”

 

视线死角忽然传来声音，“安珍大人是在为这种事情烦恼吗？”从明明绝对不可能有人（从者）会出现的死角中踱出的清姬悠然自得地说道，“那问我清姬不是最合适了吗？”

 

用和服的袖子掩住柔软双唇，清姬露出了可怕的表情：“对我来说，安珍大人的存在本身就是诺言哦，是仅仅存在于我们两个之间重要的羁绊，所以绝对不允许说谎，也不允许逃走哦。”她发出呵呵呵的笑声，刚才还阴影密布的脸上瞬间转变为红晕，“不过……若是安珍大人您的话，就算是逃到天涯海角，清姬我也不会怪罪您，一定会赶到您身边的……”

 

不知陷入了什么妄想，清姬用双手捂住脸，笑了起来。

 

（“前辈，清姬小姐进入自己的世界了，趁现在！”）

（“嗯……我也这么觉得……”）

 

被清姬这么一搅和，充满少女心的dokidoki交流会也没有结果。郁闷的御主想着“不如吃个痛”来到了食堂，然后感觉自己瞬间被卫宫妈妈的料理香气治愈了。

 

“妈妈！我要吃这个！要两大勺！还要吃肉！也要两大份！不要胡萝卜！”

 

卫宫无奈的看着扑到料理台前面口水横流的御主，“我可不是什么妈妈啊，不过御主，”他语气严厉起来，“光想着吃肉不吃蔬菜，营养是不会均衡的！而且胡萝卜对身体好，不许挑食！”

 

虽然这么说了，但是最终呈现在少女面前的餐食只是多了蔬菜，并没有放胡萝卜。面对御主的星星眼，卫宫轻咳一声，“这是最后一次，下次一定不能挑食了。”

 

刚把汤放到桌子上，卫宫又忍不住开口，“细嚼慢咽，不准吃的太快，又不会有人和你抢。你就是进食习惯太不好，我的营养食谱才没有发挥完整的……”作用。御主猛然扑上来抓住了他的围裙下摆，“妈妈！对不起！”她热泪盈眶地说，“我让您担心了！还有我明天想吃炸鸡！”

 

“喂谁是妈妈啊！还有，不要总想着油炸食品！不要吃一半饭就去做别的事情！”卫宫忍无可忍，给她一个栗子。两个人就着炸鸡问题闹成一团。

 

“明天吃菠菜，按菜谱再加上煮鸡肉。”

“妈妈你居然打我，你不爱我了吗，你唯一的小女儿只是想吃炸鸡啊QAQ”

“谁是妈妈啊！好好吃饭！”

 

“哟，很热闹嘛，卫宫妈妈。”倚靠在门框上的库丘林出声打断了两个人的打闹，发现御主慌忙低头吃饭不去看自己的时候，他便有些不爽了，“总之，大模拟室空出来了，下一轮就有你了哦，妈妈——我就是通知一下。”恶意在妈妈两字加重读音，他扭头就想走，最终还是没忍住补了一句，“那就不打扰了。”

 

【温柔】、【强大】、【安心】。她喜欢的是这样的一个人。

 

快步前行的库丘林又听到了那时候她说的话，“嗯，他又温柔，又强大”，眼前浮现一直以来那个男人对御主的照顾和态度，“光是把他召唤到迦勒底，我就很开心啦～”

 

凯尔特人崇尚强大，崇尚力量，在他们的词典里，美的标准唯有力量和永恒。库丘林的老师在教导他的时候和在生活中，都对战斗和厮杀表现出超越寻常的兴趣，或者说，对于已经登峰造极的斯卡哈来说，对于力量和变强的向往已经融入每一个动作，成为她不可或缺的一部分。这或多或少影响了尚且年幼的库丘林，让他发自内心的享受每一次战斗，战斗之后酣畅淋漓的痛饮，毫不拖泥带水的寻欢作乐。

 

但是对于年轻的御主小姑娘来说，只怕不是这样。不同于神话时代的自己，她生长在和平的年代，享受的是不需要战斗流血的生活，虽然两种生活中同样都有无限的可能性和不确定性，不能断言哪一种更加精彩。但显然，在她看来，战斗是为了拯救人理而必须要做的事情，可以说是责任也可以说是负担，不论怎样都说不上是一件可以享受的事情。

 

裙子，糖果，欢笑，决心，意志，坚定，熠熠生辉。

 

构成她的元素如此耀眼。

 

相比之下，生前沉醉战斗和性，死后也是为了战斗重生在世间的自己，似乎可以说是很无趣的人了。

 

或许可以勉强说是强大，但是温柔怎么看怎么不沾边。会做饭的男人就那么好？他心里又有些不服气起来。卢恩魔术都能掌握运用甚至达到了caster职介要求的自己，不见得就不会（用现在的器材）做饭吧？

——————————手动分割————————

所以，夜里去食堂觅食的御主大人，就看到库丘林……和桌子上的……呃……颜色奇怪的煮面？不过总觉得那里面正在冒着粘稠的泡？

 

？？？

？？？？？

“LANCER……？”她迟疑着问道，“这是卢恩魔术的……呃……深夜仪式之类的吗？”

 

当然不是了。

 

不过，看着她轻薄的睡衣，还有若隐若现的半痕锁骨，还有裙子下面白生生的小腿，枪兵的表情中隐隐透露了一丝暧昧。

 

就算她喜欢的不是自己而是那个卫宫或者随便谁，那也无所谓，只要能够触碰她的只有自己……他这么想着，握住她的肩头将她带向怀里，“怎么会呢master，只是我饿了而已……吃点东西固然不错，不过您愿意给我补一下魔的话，就更是感激不尽了。”

 

怀里的她陡然僵硬起来，这种无声的拒绝让库丘林微微不悦，不过他也没打算因此放过这块小糕点。

 

把她圈在自己和料理台中间，库丘林再一次感受到了她的娇小脆弱，在厨房暖色的灯光下，她看起来更加可口。

 

而在半公开场合被抱住的御主，脑子里想的只有【哇啊啊啊啊不行不行会被看到！】，再回过神来，逃跑或者提出换地方的最佳良机都已经逝去。

 

男人舔舐着少女白嫩的耳垂，时不时轻咬一口，现在她的僵硬可不完全是拒绝了，他在心中轻笑，圈住她的手也滑动起来。

 

这一次没有亲吻，就连他的表情都看不见，但是身体却更加兴奋，他的触碰就像是打开了什么内置开关，少女羞耻的发出了娇嫩的哼声。耳朵被品尝着，黏糊糊的水声，舔舐声，时而用牙轻咬，或者耳朵被含住吮吸，都让她的双腿开始发软，然而男人似乎嫌这还不够，一边挑逗着她一边发出声音。

 

太……太近了……

 

轻笑也好，急促粗重的喘息也好，都让她意识到他已经因为她而兴奋起来，这个认识让她几乎抛却了羞耻和理智，只想着要热情的回应。

 

库丘林隔着软滑的布料在少女胸前用坚硬的指节剐蹭着，一下，两下，左边的乳尖很快傲然挺立，在丝质睡裙上顶出明显的一点。他于是就手一夹，往前揪起那娇嫩的乳粒，布料太过滑腻，乳尖才被揪起来就一下弹回原位，兀自晃动着，显示出优秀的弹性。

 

御主用自己的手努力的阻止着呻吟冲破障碍，免得吵醒其他人，而刚刚进入兴头的枪兵则不去管那些事情——在做饭之前他已经关闭了其他往厨房来的通道，只留下了御主小姑娘的那个，没想到她的确来了。

 

“master……喜欢我这么做吗？”耳边恶魔一样的低喃配合着接下来的玩弄左乳的动作，成功让少女呻吟出声。此刻她已经顾不得捂嘴，无力的双手也不敢去自己的胸前阻止作乱的他，只好虚虚搭在台子上不让自己彻底软倒。

 

“不……哈啊……不要这样……不要在这里……”羞耻和快感双重作用下，少女已经有些泪意，努力转头看他，她娇怯地祈求，“求求你……嗯……最起码……别在这里好吗lancer？”

 

“既然御主大人这么说了……”仍然连带那一层布料一起，来回拨弄碾按左乳乳尖的男人挑起了恶质的微笑，“果然也还是不行啊。”他故技重施，用手指夹着那颗可怜的小东西往前，然后松手任它弹回，“这里明明硬的像小石子一样了呢……这么放着不管的话御主也会很难受吧？”

 

她此刻的神色实在是很动人，让他忍不住低头去亲吻那张总是在拒绝他的小嘴，勾住柔软的小舌头共舞，彻底的品尝她的甜蜜。

 

左边的乳粒彻底被掐住，明明也是疼的，但是就像是触电了一样，少女感到一丝电流打向自己身体深处。她居然短暂的僵直了一下。

 

库丘林用力拉扯指尖同时昭示了坚硬和柔弱的小东西， 笑着舔唇，“御主大人刚才是怎么了？”

 

又是一道电流。少女刚刚放松的身体再次紧绷。

 

“难道说……只玩了左边，御主就高潮两次了吗？”满意地欣赏泪光点点的少女满脸通红的迷乱表情，枪兵调笑着，“这么看，御主还是很喜欢这里的嘛，您真的希望我停下吗？”

 

她不知所措地咬着唇，又想拒绝在这种场合继续，又想不顾一切的扑过去亲亲他。少女几度犹豫，柔软的头发被折腾出来的细汗粘在腮边，手撰住裙角的样子，让本来还想要玩弄她一下的枪兵改变了主意。

 

“那，到我的房间继续。”他把皱巴巴的裙角解救出来，在那只手上轻轻一吻，“不过……继续到什么地步，就不是御主您能控制的了哟。”

 

时间已经很晚了，迦勒底机构陷入了沉眠，但是少女还是心惊胆战的想躲在库丘林身后。当她被男人强硬的拖到和他并肩的位置时，几乎害怕的要跳起来。

 

“lancer……库丘林先生，我想走在您后面……”从者众多的御主欲哭无泪，她可不想被别人看到，到时候要怎么解释都是问题。更何况，一直以来更不想被察觉的不是库丘林先生吗？

 

枪兵把手搭在她肩上，不知为何开心起来，“因为我想要看小姑娘你走路的样子啊，不过是该说你没有警惕意识吗，居然只穿着一层衣服跑出门。”弹了一下已经冷却下去的左乳，他满意的听到了他的御主的声音。

 

“库丘林先生！请不要这样！”他的小姑娘双手交叠在胸前，并不自觉这样反而更添诱惑。枪兵只觉得自己的枪真的快爆炸了。

 

顾不得再行调戏，快步牵着她走进了自己的房间，枪兵飞快的关门落锁脱掉上衣——他可不希望自己秒脱裤子显得猴急毛躁吓坏了小姑娘。

 

而因为从公共场合进到了安全地带松了一口气的少女，被抛到床上的时候才后知后觉的想起，这里还有一头危险的野兽，也不会有机会叫停或者拒绝了，虽然渴望着库丘林的她也不想拒绝。

 

但是……这种关系，只建立在肉体关系上的话，果然还是有一些不甘心，说出来又怕被拒绝，平时坚定果断的御主现在有些痛恨自己不合时宜的退缩让自己沦落到这个境地。

 

“那、那个！”突然一开口，声音大的也吓了她自己一跳，“我我我我们真的要继续吗……我我我我……”在他的注视下，平时嘴皮子相当利索的御主现在更加痛恨现在的自己了。

她缩了缩脖子，在心里组织着语言，库丘林已经走了过来轻轻摸了摸她的头发，“小姑娘害怕了吗？不要怕，我会很温柔的。”

 

“呃……不是……我……”被这么温柔的对待，脑子一片混乱的她像挤牙膏一样往外挤着自己想说的话，对了，告白！她鼓起勇气，“库丘林先生，那个，其实我有一个很喜欢的……”

 

接下来的话语，在他的注视中灰飞烟灭。少女微妙的感觉一瞬间枪兵不再热情，屋子里刚刚让她躁动不已的温度降了下来。他红色的双眼里面，似乎满是了然和冷漠，“啊，这样。我知道。”刚才温和似乎只是幻觉，枪兵用倦怠的声音回应了她。

 

——————————分割——————————

 

咦咦咦？

咦咦咦？

诶……诶啊？

他知道？？？

怎么知道的？多久了？为啥不说？

信息量太大，御主的脑子一瞬间蓝屏当机，说不出话来，只震惊地盯着他看。

 

他收回手，就像在掩饰什么一样，转头看着别的地方不去看她，“啊，这种事情果然你还是想和喜欢的人一起做吧，这也是当然的。”内心的酸涩上涌，他有一瞬间失去了言语，但是他仍然露出面对她时一贯的微笑，“下次可不要这么不注意了，小姑娘。”

 

不想看她，也不想听她在自己面前向叙说对另一个人的恋慕之情，他转身去开门，“总之，我送你回去吧。”

 

？？？

？？？？

告个白就把我赶出去了？

少女满头雾水，坐在床上满脸问号。却听到他说，“或者卫宫的话……现在肯定在自己的屋子里。你……”

 

总觉得库丘林先生好像误会了什么样子。少女想起白天被他撞见自己和卫宫妈妈打闹，晚上他在食堂里面的样子，一瞬间似有所悟。她的内心现在满是波动，甚至还有点想笑。

 

以为自己喜欢卫宫妈妈，暗搓搓憋着吃醋，晚上偷偷跑去厨房自己做饭，这个男人也太可爱了点吧？

 

感觉这几天一直离家出走的勇气回到了自己身上，少女两步跑到门边落下了锁，在他问询的注视中大声说道：“我喜欢你！库丘林先生！请、请和我继续下去！”说到最后一句，声音还是颤抖起来。

 

？？？

咦咦咦？

你喜欢的不是【温柔】的人吗？居然是我吗？？

信息量太大，库丘林一时也有点被震懵了。

 

看他迟迟不回应，少女心一横，干脆抓住他的小辫子迫使他低头——对于她来说，这是最美好甜蜜的一个吻了。

 

柔软的双唇惊醒了他，大起大落下枪兵只感觉自己在做梦，本能在这种情况下自然的做出了反应。他挑起小姑娘的下巴，同她接吻，这一次比过去的每一次都要舒服。

 

顾不得关注两人涌动的魔力，他只想让她舒服，更舒服。

 

再一次被拋上床，男人干脆的迈开腿跟了上来，眼看着就要干柴烈火，少女一惊把他凑过来的脸推开了。在他不满的表情下，刚才的勇气又离家出走到九霄云外了，她非常小声的，羞答答的问，“那，库丘林先生也是想和喜欢的人一起做、做这种事情吗？”

 

手被他捉住轻咬指尖，库丘林眉头一挑，那神色已经让她浑身发软，“原来在你心里，我就会和随便谁都这么做？”看她尴尬的移开目光，他轻笑一声，“早说了让你有点警惕意识了吧？”心情大好，欲望勃发，刻意压低的声音因此愈显缠绵，“不过你觉得我不喜欢你，还让我对你这么做？”

 

他心满意足的下了结论，“不知道拒绝的坏孩子，需要惩罚。”

 

惩罚可以说很残忍，库丘林仍然只顾着玩弄她的左乳，一开始隔着裙子，然后手伸进裙子抚弄，截然不同的感觉和实际感受到的体温带给她的感觉立刻诚实地反馈给了男人。

 

而一个卢恩魔术的符文正在她的小腹上张牙舞爪昭示存在——库丘林动作的每一下，似乎都同样的传递给了她可怜的花核，腿被他强迫着张开，已经肿胀的一粒嫣红在空气中颤抖，被并不作用在自己本身的玩弄挑逗的不能再硬。

 

他亲吻她的唇和脖颈，啃咬她的锁骨，在她耳边呢喃着让她更加脸红心跳的话，可就是不去碰一下右边寂寞的乳尖。

 

少女只好红着脸，希望他一视同仁，也稍微爱怜一下右边已经招摇起来却得不到疼爱的肉粒，“哈啊……库……库丘林先生……左边已经肿起来了……右边……请您碰一下右边啊嗯……”男人似乎就在等待她的哀求，他带领着少女自己的手放在右乳上。

 

“坏孩子的惩罚哦，右边你要自己玩给我看——”他坏心地笑了起来，在右乳上画了个新的符号，“右边的感觉，也会传递给下面，master您喜欢吗？”

 

手背上鲜红的令咒，此刻看起来更像是这具充斥着欲望的女体的装饰品之一。少女学着男人的样子，拼命逗弄着自己的右乳，一直以来受到冷落的乳尖和乳晕瞬间爆发了热情，拉扯，拧弄，掐拽。

 

而库丘林则低下头，含住了左边翘起来的尖尖角，被舔弄的感觉实在太刺激，少女感受到自己的乳尖在他的舌头上翻滚，不禁几次失神，停下了手上的动作。于是这个时候，枪兵就会轻咬一口，用轻微的疼痛让她回神，继续去完成那羞耻的惩罚。

 

让她更加羞耻的是，左右截然不同的快感同时作用在了花核上。人不能自己给自己瘙痒，因为大脑会……会怎么来着？所以现在也是左边更舒服，右边就差一点未知的刺激。可是下面……小小的阴蒂在两边动作的组合下疯狂地给她带来比刚才的“电流”还要强的快感。

 

手指的动作偶尔显得粗暴，不然乳尖无法满足，可是对于花核来说是无法控制的痛楚，枪兵会适时轻舔慢吮，用柔软湿润的唇舌平复那份疼痛。而她若是忍耐不住把自己的动作放轻，枪兵则会用力抿唇，像吸奶一样用力地吮吸可怜的乳尖，甚至咬一口再安慰它。两边拉锯一样的动作折磨着花核，还有她。

 

明亮的灯光下女体可以说是纤毫毕现，这份羞耻又将快感成倍放大——再加上两个坏心眼的卢恩魔术，花核一次又一次绝顶，花穴里面愈发空虚却得不到男人的安慰，少女终于忍不住哭了起来。

 

“库丘林先生……不要再……呜啊！不要……再玩弄我了……”男人啃咬的动作没有作用在她说出的句子上，却成功让她再度泣不成声，说话七零八落。

 

看她不专心，枪兵在乳尖上干脆重重一口，“不行啊，御主大人，现在我可是在惩罚您。”他把少女攀附着他的左手拽下来，放到了阴蒂上，“接下来，请坏孩子御主一边玩一边说自己的感受吧？”

 

望着她现在的样子，枪兵露出一个坏透了的笑，“让我满意的话，我们就继续。”

 

“……呜……哈啊……”少女动作缓慢犹豫的玩弄着自己的身体，已是两眼蒙泪的她，不住地用哀求的目光看向枪兵，嘴唇开合数次仍然不想把那些话说出口。

 

枪兵却好像没有注意到她的窘迫一样，兴致勃勃的找了个合适的角度，看她用纤细的手指玩弄着一片泥泞的嫣红花核——那花核看起来就像是盛放到极致的花朵的颜色。他离得太近了，少女甚至能感受到他的鼻息，那充满欲望的眼神也落在她身上，少女的身体不禁一僵，又小小去了一次，床单上已经被她的汁液浸湿了一大块。

 

“算了，既然御主不想说，那么由从者来代劳也是一样的。”

 

“御主大人看不到您的小穴吧？被欺负的很可怜呢，每次您去一次，它就抽搐起来，试图夹住点什么可惜，只是让水流的更快而已。下面湿了好大一块啊，您真是个多汁又淫乱的小姑娘。”

 

听他说似乎比听自己说要更有感觉，这种情况下被枪兵一直用敬语称呼也很羞耻，可是奇怪的，她被激发了更多欲望，甚至没有放缓手中的动作。此刻被他支配的感觉，烧却了少女剩余不多的理智。

 

“您现在散发着很下流的味道，”枪兵凑近那里，深吸一口气，“自己玩就那么舒服吗？还是说……御主喜欢被我看着？啊，小穴又在抖，就像是能听懂我的话一样。master，您也说些什么吧，虽然您叫的很好听，不过还是难以让我满足啊。”

 

顺应着自己的欲望，用力按压着敏感脆弱的花核，右手在胸前胡乱安慰自己——却是顾此失彼，无法两全，她发出了难耐的呻吟：“又……又要去了……”生理性的泪水大滴大滴顺着脸滑落，和汗水一起滚过胸前起伏直达柔软的腹部，库丘林低头舔舐停留在魔术符号边缘的水珠时，快感以此为结点，又一次喷发了出来，“不……不要……哈……哈啊……不要看我！”

 

两人的距离实在是太近了，库丘林刚想抬头看她，没料到被蜜汁喷到了脸上——带有她的香气和分泌物特有的味道，但是并不难闻——于是他刻意伸出舌头，围着唇边转了一圈，然后向着小姑娘泥泞的天堂低下了头。

 

已经被欺负了很久，每一次高潮中都无法得到满足的小穴，感受到湿热的舌头徘徊在肉缝边缘，就激动的开始收缩。那条舌头，不，那条蛇，这一次在她的另一张嘴上勾动着。用极快的速度来回拨弄花核，啧啧水声中，和手指全然不同的柔软湿润反馈在少女的三点上，她胡乱着叫着什么，又去了。

 

枪兵微微后退，却没有给御主留出喘息的时间，卷成一团的舌头塞进了小穴，然后是一根手指，两根手指。他的技巧极为娴熟高明，每当少女高热充血的内壁开始抽搐，他就停止动作静静等待，等少女冷静下来再去探索蹂躏。

 

“说些什么？嗯？”手指撑开内壁又合上，“master？您刚才说了什么？”

 

刚才是因为快感太盛，现在是因为无法高潮的烦闷感，白嫩的脸颊通红，金色的双眼已经失神，少女在库丘林的暗示下开口：“舒……舒服……非常舒服……我喜欢……哈啊……我喜欢被库丘林先生……呜……这么……呜啊……玩弄”她实在难受的紧，眼泪在眼眶里滚了又滚，“被库丘林先生看着……非常的有感觉……虽然很羞耻……嗯呀啊！”

 

随着枪兵的进入，她声调猛然拔高。已经十分湿润的花穴接纳他的肉棒毫不费力，可是粘膜被撑开的陌生感觉还是让她短暂失语。

 

“乖，接着说，”枪兵拍了拍她的脸颊，“我会很、温、柔哟。”

 

他真的很温柔，动作非常小的来回戳弄，还时不时低头亲吻她，但是只要她停止说话，他就会掐一把——随便哪一点——

 

“您喜欢我亲吻您哪里？”

 

“呜呜呜……饶了我吧……不要再问……嗯啊别、别掐……最喜欢嘴唇……呜啊真的没有说谎……不要再……呜……最喜欢亲下面……”

 

“下面哪里？小阴蒂还是小穴？”

 

“lancer，不要这样……不要！不要这么用力！两个都喜欢！都很喜欢！”

 

“您刚才说喜欢被我看着玩弄自己吗？”

 

“呜呜呜……不要……我不要了……呀啊！是……是的！被看着就想去了！不要了！放过我吧！”

 

“在厨房被玩弄的时候，舒服吗？那个时候湿了吗？”

 

“为什么……为什么要这样……舒服！舒服的！和你在一起的每一次都很舒服！啊啊……拜托……”

 

“那么，真的喜欢我吗？”

 

“…………”这次沉默的时间很长，她小小声回答道，“我只喜欢让我舒服的库丘林先生，而不是现在这样一直逗弄我的——噫！太、太深了！呀啊啊喜欢你！一直以来都喜欢的只有你一个！慢、慢一点唔哇啊！”

 

之后的话语和呻吟，随着少女被库丘林撞击，像春水一样溢了出来。

 

大概是昨夜太疯狂，最后她的记忆里只有自己被玩弄时发出的丢脸哭喊，还有眼前阵阵白光中库丘林露出的笑容。

 

啊……浑身酸痛啊……下面也好痛，乳尖也是一样……随着意识的苏醒，她迟钝的感受到了身上的不适。不过皮肤感觉很清爽舒服，她努力坐起来，用枕头垫在身后支撑自己，打量周边的环境。

 

床单居然换过了，想到昨天两个人折腾出的各种液体，少女脸上微微发烫。转头时，散下来的头发自然地释放出有点陌生的香气……记忆中的确有他抱着自己去浴室的印象，她在心里哼唧一声，用手捂住已经通红的脸。

 

库丘林端着满满一大托盘东西走进来时，看到的就是半裸的少女蜷坐在被子中的样子，很娇小，也很诱人，更重要的是，让他感觉很满足。

 

眼看着小姑娘被声音惊动抬起头来，视线却第一时间锁定了……他手里的早餐（说下午餐更合适）？枪兵慢条斯理的举高托盘，“再说一次喜欢我，就给你吃。”

 

她的脸又发起烧来，昨天被他勾着诱着不知道说了多少次喜欢，没想到今天早上刚起来还要面对恋人幼稚的小伎俩，不过形势比人强，而且人是铁饭是钢……

 

她把膝盖往身体靠了靠，在他的逼视下，小小声的说，“我喜欢你，库丘林先生。”

 

枪兵于是心满意足，放柔了声音回应道，“我也喜欢你，小姑娘。”

 


End file.
